1 million de points pour Gryffondor !
by Midwintertears
Summary: Alors qu’il était resté s’entraîner dans une classe vide, Harry entend quelqu’un approcher, se cache sous sa cape et assiste à une bien étrange scène… OS assez débile, j'avoue.


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: 1 million de points pour Gryffondor !

Pairing: SBxSR (et ben oui, j'avais dit précédemment que j'en écrirais un ou deux, même si les Draron restent premiers dans mon cœur)

Genre : Gros délire. Pas prendre au sérieux, très très débile!

Avertissement : Slash, oui, le truc qui est déconseillé aux homophobes (ou à ceux qui ne supportent pas les couples non canoniques, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement de l'homophobie).

Rating: M

Disclaimer : Oui, oui, Lady Rowling, Sirius et Severus vous appartiennent, je peux les emprunter ? Je les rendrai après, promis juré ! Indemnes? Ah...euh...je sais pas!

* * *

**1 million de points pour Gryffondor !**

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry comprit trop tard que son idée était mauvaise.

Il aurait du sortir de la classe et croiser son professeur, même si celui-ci allait probablement lui coller une retenue pour être hors de son lit à une heure pareille, mais il avait préféré se planquer sous la super cape de son père et espionner ce que Rogue faisait dans cette pièce (ce qui à coup sûr était une activité douteuse, car Rogue était un type douteux, voyez-vous) attendre qu'il ait finit, qu'il s'en aille, et partir.

Le Maître des Potions entra, son éternelle cape noire traînant sur ses talons. Il alluma toutes les lumières de la salle de classe vide et s'installa au bureau, comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner cours. Il commença même à lire quelques parchemins, on aurait dit qu'il corrigeait des copies.

« Il fait des heures sup' ou quoi ? Il aime tant que ça travailler, ce gros malade ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne fait pas ça dans ses appartements privés, ce serait bien plus confortable ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry était plongé en pleine réflexion quand quelqu'un vint timidement frapper à la porte de la classe.

— Entrez, Grommela le professeur en essayant de garder un air impassible, mais Harry le vit esquisser un étrange sourire malgré lui.

Le visiteur entra et Harry manqua un battement de cœur.

—Vous êtes en retard, Black, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

—Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! Minauda Sirius avec un visage de petit garçon intimidé par une grande personne.

Il portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor et avait même un sac de cours en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il alla s'installer à une table juste devant Rogue.

La tête de Harry était pleine de points d'interrogations, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment appréhender ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

— Black, pourquoi ce retard ?

—Mon réveil était en panne, Monsieur !

—Dites plutôt que vous avec encore veillé tard hier ! Avez-vous au moins étudié correctement vos leçons ?

—Voui, Monsieur !

— Voyons-voir ça : 2+2 ?

— 9

— La capitale de l'Italie ?

—Tokyo

— La couleur du cheval blanc de Napoléon ?

— Mauve à pois !

— Black, vous êtes l'élève le plus crétin à qui j'aie enseigné !

—Pardon, Monsieur, la prochaine fois, je ferai mieux !

—C'est ce que vous me dites à chaque fois, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez un cas désespéré !

—Pitié, laissez-moi encore une chance !

—Je vous en ai déjà trop donné, Black !

— Je suis prêt à tout pour me rattraper, même à vous lécher le cul….au propre comme au figuré !

—Voyez-vous ça…

Sous sa cape, Harry commençais à comprendre…Ce qui avait pour inévitable conséquence de l'immerger dans une terreur atroce.

« Mais…mais…mais…Mais Parrain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

—Vous savez, Dit Sirius en se levant de sa chaise, Je suis peut-être un mauvais élève, mais je sais comment marquer des points avec les professeurs…

—Ah oui ?

—Oui, surtout, avec ceux qui sont aussi séduisants que vous l'êtes…

Sirius avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en prenant une voix qui aurait fait s'évanouir sur le champ les quelques millions de femmes qui lui couraient après…Sauf que là, c'était pour _Rogue_ qu'il avait pris ce ton sensuel. Et il avait affirmé que celui-ci était séduisant.

Rogue séduisant. « Je suis dans un monde parallèle, c'est la quatrième dimension ! » Songea Harry.

Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le bureau de Rogue.

—Mon pauvre professeur, Dit-il en passant un doigt caressant sur le menton de Rogue, Comme cela doit être éprouvant de devoir enseigner à un abruti comme moi !

Heureusement que le dernier repas de Harry remontait déjà à quelques heures, sans quoi il se serait probablement vomi dessus.

—Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Déclara Severus, Quand je vous regarde, Black, quand je vois votre immensurable bêtise, j'ai l'impression de contempler mon propre échec !

—Mais si j'étais plus motivé, Susurra Sirius en frottant son visage sur le front du professeur, Je suis sûr que mes résultats s'amélioreraient !

Et tout à coup, le professeur s'empara des lèvres de son soi-disant élève et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry manqua de pousser un cri qui aurait trahi sa présence. Rogue libéra la bouche de Sirius, le regarda droit les yeux, et lui dit d'une voix haletante :

—Cela suffit comme motivation ?

—Oh que oui !! Dit le Maraudeur d'une voix tonitruante avant de sauter sur Severus, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Rogue se retrouva plaqué au sol, contre le mur du tableau, et un nuage de poussière de craie indiqua qu'ils avaient fait tomber les blocs à effacer. Penché sur lui, Sirius le dévorait de baisers.

—Je rajoute 20 points à Gryffondor !

—Oh merci ! Tu vas voir, je vais faire des efforts pour être un meilleur élève !

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il étonnait le plus : que Rogue se mette en donner des points à Gryffondor, ou qu'il ait cette relation cachée avec son parrain. Cela donnait réellement à réfléchir…

—Oh, mon beau professeur, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, je peux être votre esclave sexuel, si vous le désirez !

— Tout ce que je veux ?

—Oui, je peux devenir une salope vicieuse, si vous voulez, et même prendre ma forme canine, Waf Waf!

—Non, ça va, je ne suis pas zoophile, je te préfère en humain…D'ailleurs, si tu enlevais ta chemise, que je puisse contempler tes tablettes de chocolat ?

—Voilà, Dit Sirius en se déshabillant joyeusement.

—1000 points pour Gryffondor, être aussi bien foutu, ça mérite bien ça ! Enlève le bas !

« Pitié, Parain, noooooon !! »

—Pas seulement le pantalon, les chaussures et les chaussettes, Black, ENLEVE AUSSI TON CALECON !

« Oh, mon Dieu, mais… »

— Sérieusement Black, à chaque fois que je te vois nu, je me demande si tu n'es pas parent avec Rocco Sifredi !

« Papa devait être complexé ! »

—Dites donc, professeur, c'est pas juste, j'exige que vous vous déshabilliez aussi !

« Ah, non, Sirius à poil, passe encore, mais Rogue… Je me barre ! »

En catimini, Harry se glissa jusqu'à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir sans la faire grincer, ce qui ne lui posa aucun problème étant donné que les deux hommes étaient bien trop occupés pour y faire attention. Il sortit discrètement de la pièce et regagna son lit.

Il parvint à s'endormir environ trois minutes avant que Ron ne le secoue pour le réveiller.

—Mgnnné ?

—Allez, mon vieux, lève-toi, si on est en retard en Potions, Rogue va nous écorcher vifs !

Rogue.

—Oh, putain, Ron, tu n'imagines pas l'horrible cauchemar que j'ai fait…

— Encore Tu-Sais-Qui ?

—Non, pire !

—Parkinson en bikini ?

—Non, encore pire !

— Pire que Parkinson en bikini ? Ouh la…Raconte alors…

Et Harry lui raconta tout.

—Et en plus, ils avaient besoin d'inventer des scénarios pervers avec un prof et un élève, et… je dois vraiment être un obsédé pour rêver des trucs pareils !

—Euh…Dit Ron, gêné…J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'était pas un rêve…

—Hein ? Pardon ?

—Ben…c'est que…

—Parle, je t'en prie !

—Et bien, vois-tu…Sirius est très grand, il mesure près d'1,90 m…

—Oui et…

—Moi aussi, je mesure près d'1,90 m…

—Et alors…

—Sirius et moi avons la même taille…de vêtements ! Donc, disons que s'il devait emprunter l'uniforme de Poudlard de quelqu'un…ben, ça serait à moi…

—…

—Et justement, hier, il m'a discrètement demandé…mais je te jure que je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire avec ! Et ce matin, quand j'ai récupéré mon uniforme, il y avait des traces de craie suspectes dessus…

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Non, impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir fait _ça_ avec Rogue !

Et en plus, il fallait qu'il aille en cours de Potions et supporte la présence de celui avec qui son parrain avait…Non, cela lui retournait trop l'estomac, et avoir la nausée alors que l'on avait rien mangé était une sensation plutôt désagréable.

—Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous êtes en retard ! Dit la voix glaciale de Rogue alors qu'ils entraient dans les cachots.

—Mon réveil était en panne ! Répliqua Harry avec un ton volontairement provocateur.

Rogue leva un sourcil, se demandant si cette histoire de réveil était simplement une coïncidence ou si…

—Je retire 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Finit-il par lancer au binoclard.

—Pas grave, je connais quelqu'un qui les regagne pendant la nuit !

Le peu de couleur que comprenait le visage de Rogue disparut aussitôt.

—Alors, je retire 20 autres points !

Harry aurait voulu continuer son petit jeu de provocation, mais Hermione lui assena un regard noir qui signifiait que s'il faisait perdre d'autres points à Gryffondor, Voldemort ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'elle lui ferait. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron sans dire un mot et commença à lire la liste d'ingrédients de la potion du jour, faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le cours. En vain.

A la fin de la leçon, Harry eut envie d'attendre que les autres soient sortis de la classe pour parler discrètement à son professeur, mais au moment où il marcha résolument vers Rogue, Hermione l'attrapa par la manche :

—A quoi tu joues ?

—Pas le temps de t'expliquer…

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Il a découvert pour Sirius et Rogue, Dit calmement Ron.

—Ah d'accord, Fit Hermione, Et bien, ne les embête pas trop, Harry !

—Une minute, vous deux ! Vous étiez au courant?

—Ben euh…

—Et depuis quand ?

—Faut qu'on aille en Métamorphoses !

Et sans plus, Ron et Hermione disparurent avec un sourire faux-cul. Harry se jura de leur faire payer, mais pour l'instant, il avait des comptes à rendre avec le Maître des Potions.

Quand il le vit arriver vers lui, Rogue se contenta de dire sur un ton très calme :

—Allez vite en Métamorphoses, Potter, le professeur McGonagall n'est pas plus tendre que moi avec les retardataires, et elle ne fera pas de cadeau à un Gryffondor…

—Contrairement à vous, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

—Faites pas l'innocent, je vous ai vu, hier, avec Sirius !

—Ah bon, et bien qu'avez-vous vu ? Dit Severus avec un air de défi.

—Et bien, j'ai vu que vous …

Harry était mal à l'aise, parler de sexe avec Rogue était une chose qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé faire, et une pudeur de vierge effarouchée l'empêchait de formuler le fond de sa pensée.

A ce moment, un grand chien noir sortit de dessous le bureau de Rogue. Harry manqua de s'étrangler alors que Sirius reprenait sa forme humaine.

—Sirius, tu te planquais _sous_ son bureau...Mais...mais…comment t'as pu…

—Harry, pour hier, je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça…Mais euh…comment se fait-il que tu l'aies vu au juste ?

—Oui, excellente question, Approuva Severus, Comment cela se fait-il, Potter ?

—Euh…si je vous le dis, je risque d'avoir une retenue, mais sachez juste que j'étais sous la cape de mon père et…vous êtes arrivés et…

—Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry, nous ne savions pas…Je te jure que si nous avions su que tu étais là, nous ne t'aurions pas imposé cette scène de sodomie…

—Sodomie ?

—Ben oui, tu ne savais pas que cela s'appelait comme ça, quand un mec met sa…

—Tais-toi Black, tu lui fais peur !

—Mais si, je sais ce que c'est, Dit Harry agacé, C'est juste qu'en fait, j'ai pas tout vu, je suis parti avant que Rogue ne se déshabille…

—Ah bon ?

— Ben oui ! J'ai pas survécu à Voldemort pour ensuite mourir d'une attaque cardiaque !

—Je vous demande pardon, Potter, vous insinuez que je suis mal fichu ?

—Beuh…

—Mais non, pas du tout ! Susurra Sirius, C'est même tout le contraire, Sev' !

—Et en plus, tu l'appelle « Sev' » ?

—Au début, je voulais l'appeler « Choupinou d'amour » mais il n'était pas d'accord !

— Oh, mon Dieu !

—Je te dis que tu lui fais peur, Black, arrête…

—Ouais, bon, Harry, on discutera de ça plus tard…Ne fais pas attendre McGonagall plus longtemps…

—Mais…

—Allez vas-y !

Voyant qu'il était impossible de discuter, Harry s'en alla en Métamorphoses, le cœur rempli de terreur.

Quand il fut au bout du couloir, Sirius referma la porte de la salle de cours.

—J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais !

—Tu n'as pas plus de scrupules envers ton filleul?

—Il s'y fera ! C'est une question de temps…Ron et Hermione se sont montrer très compréhensifs quand ils nous ont découverts…

—Oui, mais étant donné que Weasley est secrètement en couple avec Malfoy et que Granger l'est avec Zabini, il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu l'esprit ouvert !

—Bah…Faut lui laisser du temps, à Harry, tu verras…

—Si tu le dis…

—Tu n'as plus aucun cours à donner maintenant?

—Pas avant ce début d'après-midi…quoi que je t'en donnerais bien un à toi !

—Hé hé hé ! Tu vas voir, j'ai bien révisé !

Quand Harry se dirigea vers la classe de McGonagall, il passa devant les quatre sabliers qui comptaient les points donnés aux Maisons. Celui de Gryffondor lui sembla excessivement rempli.

Alors Sirius pouvait faire gagner des points à sa Maison même en l'ayant quittée depuis belle lurette ? Ou alors, les profs n'avaient pas à justifier qui ils récompensaient ou punissaient quand ils pensaient à donner ou retirer des points ?

Tout à coup, une véritable pluie de rubis scintilla dans le sablier des rouges et or.

Un million de points pour Gryffondor.

—Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore entrain de faire ?

**FIN**

* * *

Et bien, c'était un gros délire, comme je l'ai dit, mais j'espère que cela vous a quand même plus...Et puis, bon, je sais que j'ai quand même mis une référence draron, j'ai pas pu renier ma vraie nature, apparemment... Mais bon, c'est pas mon dernier snack non plus! Promis juré!


End file.
